You Smile Too Much
by RinRinQuin
Summary: He really couldn't care less about the girl that stood at the front of the classroom. If anything, she'd probably end up being one of those annoying fangirl type and he really didn't want to deal with that. Sasu/Ten. AU. Warning: Tenten is the same age as Sasuke and all the others. I don't own Naruto, but if I did...Sasuten would happen. Rating for Language. Sorry about spelling!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: First Period: New Girl

"'To be or not to be: that is the question..'"

Sixteen-year-old Sasuke Uchiha sighed and turned his head to stared out the window. First period was always, as Nara would put it, a drag. The English teacher, Kakashi Hatake, was way to nonchalant. At first Sasuke was actually glad that the teacher didn't give a damn as to what he or anyone else was doing, but, seeing as everyone was a teenager, things got out of contol about a week after the first day of school. 'Why does this guy even bother to stand up there and read? No one is listening,' he thought as he focused his attention on observing the antics of the other students, specifically those he considered "friends". Naruto Uzumaki, sitting on one end of the room, and Kiba Inuzuka, sitting a row infront of Sasuke, were throwing random objects across the room trying to hit each other. Shino Aburame, who was sitting right next to Kiba, sat there quitely while constantly getting hit by pencils, erasers, balled up pieces of paper, lunch meat sandwiches, etc. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga were all sitting in the same row, right infront of the dobe, chatting about whatever it was that girls chatted about. Well, Ino and Sakura were chatting, Hinata sat there smiling and sneaking glances behind her at Naruto. Two rows infront of Sasuke sat the very large Chouji Akimichi, scarffing down a bag of chips, and next to him was Shikamaru Nara with his head down on the desk, no doubt asleep. Sasuke looked to the seat next to him. He had the only two person desk, eveyone else had a four person desk, and ever since the kid that sat next to him moved no one had been assigned that seat. It didn't really bother him other than the fact that some creepy fangirl always tried to convince Kakashi to move her there, thankfully he always said no. He continued to stare at the empty seat. 'Is there supposed to be a new student?'

Just as he thought the question, the door to the classroom slid opened. Everyone settled down when they noticed the principal, Tsunade, enter the room followed by a brown-haired, bun-headed girl. They all stared at the teenage girl as if she were an alian, well, all of them except for Sasuke. He really didn't care about who she was or why she was there. Tsunade and the girl stopped infront of Kakashi's desk, the man instantly stopped "teaching" and waited for the principal to speak.

"Alright, listen up," Tsunade spoke loudly, not that anyone would dare ignore what she had to say, "this is Tenten; she's a transfer student from..."

"Suna..." Tenten spoke as she smiled. At this information some of the students began to whisper. It's said that Suna was, or rather is, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Many were finding it hard to believe that such a 'Plain Jane' had attended such a well-known and, most importantly, expensive school. As the students continued to whisper, Tsunade was developing a serious migrane. You could literally see the vain popping out of her forehead. She cleared her throat, yet the students kept on whispering and gossiping about the new student. Sasuke decided to give his full and undivided attention...to the window. As mentioned earlier, he really couldn't care less about the girl that stood at the front of the classroom. If anything, she'd probably end up being one of those annoying fangirl type and he really didn't want to deal with that. Suddenly there was a loud sound. It sounded like someone took a chair and throw it as hard as they could against the wall, and broke the wall. All the students got quiet instantly. Sasuke looked to front of the room. He was wrong. No one had throw a chair and demoslished the wall. Nope, Tsunade had simply slammed her fist against Kakashi desk...and broke it in half. He looked to the teenage girl so he could look at the look of horror on her face. And, yet again, he was wrong. She wasn't scared or bewildered in any way, rather she stood there as still as ever and continued to smile. 'What a weird girl...' He thought as he returned his attention to the principal who had started speaking again.

"_**AS **_I was saying," she spoke as she let out an exasperated sigh, "Tenten is a transfer student. Treat her with respect and I'm sure she'll treat you the same. That means _**NO **_funny business. Understood...Naruto? Kiba?" The rest of the class chuckled as both the boys started to whine and complain about the fact that she thought too little of them. She sighed once more, "Enough, get back to...whatever it was you were doing." And with that the blonde left the room while mummbling something along the lines of needing a couple of drinks when school was over. As soon as the door shut, the students began talking and goofing of again. Kakashi and Tenten stayed at the front of room talking to each other, no doubt catching her up on whatever it was they actually accomplished in class.

"Hey, Sasuke," Kiba turned around to face the Uchiha, who merely raised his brows as a sign of acknowledgement, "looks like you'll have someone to sit next to now, huh?" The Inuzuka chuckled lightly.

"What're you talking about?" Sasuke asked, not trying to hide the fact that he, just like Tsunade, was developling a headache. Kiba simply tilted his head towards the front of the room. Sasuke took a look and, as Kiba had hinted, the new girl was making her way up the walkway to the last row, where Sasuke sat.

"At least she's cute, right?" Kiba said as he gave his dog-like grin. Sasuke simply grunted and turned his head to look out the window for what was the millionth time that class period. He heard the chair next his pull out and someone carelessy plop themselves down. The girl just sat there without saying a word which Sasuke replied with an equal amount of silence. Kiba sat there watching the whole scene infront of him. "So," He spoke, giving the girl his most charming smile, "what's up? I'm Kiba. This is Shino." He pointed to the boy next to him. She smiled.

"Tenten." She replied before the fell into another awkward silence. All was quiet between them all until:

"Kiba! Sasuke!" Naruto was making his way across the room, accompanied by Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Sasuke continued to just stared out the window as the group formed a semi-circle around them.

"Hey there," Sakura smiled, "I'm Sakura Haruno and this," she pointed to Ino, "is Ino-pig."

"Hey!" Ino snapped, "Watch what you're saying, **Billboard-brow**!" Sakura faced her as she continued the arguement.

"Or what, **Miss Piggy**?"

"You don't even want to know, **Little Boy**!" The two girls continued to argue in the background.

"H-hi, uhm, I'm Hinata..." She spoke, barely being able to be heard over the two girls fighting next to her.

"And, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" At this, Sasuke winced a little. 'The dobe really is too loud..'

"Neh, Naruto calm down." Everyone looked at the direction of the voice, well, Sasuke didn't. He already knew that it was Shikamaru and, most likely, Chouji was with him eating his bag of chips. The Nara yawned and mumbled a 'troublesome'.

"Hey, want some?" Sasuke turned to look at this scene. He'd never heard Chouji offer anyone other than Shikamaru chips and it seemed all their other friends thought the same because they looked at Tenten to see how she'd react. The girl looked at the large boy questioningly as he held the bag out to her. "They're barbecue flavored."

"Are you serious?" she shot her hand in the bag, "Barbecue is my favorite flavor! Thanks!" She smiled as she started eating the handful she'd grabbed. The group just looked at her in awe at the large amount she'd managed to grabbed. "...What?" She asked a bit defensively.

"I think you and I are gonna get along." Chouji spoke simply as he too began to eat a handful of chips.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Sakura spoke, "Want to eat lunch with us later, Tenten?" The others agreed enthsiastically, Sasuke, once again, decided to look out the window. 'Whatever...'

"That's actually a good idea, Billboard-brow." Ino smirked as Sakura gave a glare. Tenten laughed as the two girls were at it once again.

"That'd be great," she smiled, "Uhm, how will I know were to go?"

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto grinned as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "You probably have next period with one of us, so, whoever it is will show you to the cafeteria!"

Just then the bell rang to dismiss them to their next class. They all said their goodbyes and walked out the door. Sasuke, being who he is, decided to leave last. As he walked out the door he felt someone grab his shoulder, he sighed and turned around. He was expecting to be face to face with the dobe or some fangirl, but, it was the new girl.

"Hey, uhm, sorry about this, but, do you know where..." she looked at the slip of paper she had in her hand, "...Gym 2 is?" 'Gym 2, that's my class,' he looked at the girl as she observed her surrounds.

"Yeah," he spoke coolly, "come on." He turned on his heel and made his way to the gym, Tenten following closely behind.

"Hey," she spoke up as she made her way next to him, "I never got your name."

"Sasuke." She smiled.

"I'm Te-"

"I know," he interupted, "Tenten."


	2. Chapter 2

**RRQ: Yo, guys. My laziness utterly amazes me. But here's this. BTW, I'm not much of a writer...so, yeah. I'll update again soon, this I promise. I know it's short and does no justice, especially after that long period in which I didn't update.**

**~Enjoy this chapter as best you can!~**

* * *

Chapter Two: Something About Being Homesick and Prank Calls...

His dark eyes stared intently at the ceiling above as he listened to the rain pound the roof of his two-story home. The room was dark and he could only make out where some things were. The coffee table was a foot or two in front of the couch he lay on. And, the television just a couple of feet in front of that. With a sudden flash of light that over came the room, Sasuke took the chance to skim his surroundings quickly. More specifically, he looked towards the doorway only to find it empty, as it usually was. The room was dark in an instant. He sighed.

There he was, one of the most popular kids at Konoha High, laying lazily on his couch, in his living room, at his house, on a Friday night, all alone with nothing to do. He frowned deeply as he remembered the two reasons for his undying boredom.

First; the weather. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the type of person to wake up an hour early to watch the weather forecast. There really was no point. The weather in Konoha was easily predictable, in his opinion. If it looked like it was going to rain then it would rain, and if it didn't look that way then it wouldn't. It was that easy. But, for some reason, mother nature was being a real bipolar bitch. Halfway throughout the school day it began pouring...hard. At first he shrugged it off and hoped that it'd stop by the time school was over, rain in Konoha was never long lived. Much to his dismay, he was terribly wrong. It'd been pouring none stop for nine hours straight. Therefore, a couple of his friends had canceled the plans they'd made earlier that week.

Second and last reason; the not-so-new girl. It'd been a long two weeks since Tenten had shown up. And, for the first couple of days it seemed like the girl had taken everyone's attention. Well, minus Sasuke's attention because he found that she'd done nothing worthy of it. But, for those long couple of days, everyone else seemed to think that she was some mysterious girl from a far away land, or something. And, like all new things, after about three days the girl was old news. Just another face in the crowd. Sure, she still hung out with his group of friends and made buddy-buddy with all of them, once again excluding Sasuke, but when it came to leaving their small circle of friends it seemed that no one cared about the girl. And, apparently she had gotten into this funk, something about being homesick - at least that's what Sakura had told them.

-flashback-

"Look," the pinkette began, "I told you that you should've studied. But, of course, you didn't. No doubt you and the boys were out all night... "

"Sakura, I've gotten along just fine in Iruka's class without studying. What's one 'F'?" Naruto whined.

"It's not just one 'F', Naruto," the girl sighed, "You're failing history. **_History_**. All the stuff that we're learning, it **_already_ **happened, Naruto! It's not a hard class.."

Fourth period had just ended and Sasuke, accompanied by Naruto and Sakura, was making his way along the crowded hallway. The conversation that his two friends were currently having didn't interest him. That is, until Sakura said-

"Anyway, the girls and I won't be hanging out with you guys tonight." Sasuke looked at the girl. Mentally he admitted that he was a bit curious as to why, but, outwardly he kept calm. Freaking out was Naruto's job.

"WHAT!?" shrieked the blonde. Sasuke sighed, _Right on cue._

"Calm down, idiot," the dark-eyed boy groaned, "Sakura's right there, you don't have to yell."

"B-but, didn't you hear what she said?" he pointed an accusing finger at the girl, "We made a pact, remember!? This is our JUNIOR year!" he flung both his arms up in the air, "Which means we go out and live it up every Friday night! That was the pact!" he folded his arms across his chest and huffed, "Is this because of what happened last week? 'Cause I swear I didn't think anyone was looking and I really had to use the-"

"No, Naruto," the girl interrupted while looking a bit flustered, "It's just Ten, alright? Besides I really don't consider hanging out at the park in the middle of the night living it up." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, _Tenten? I wonder what her problem is.._

"What's wrong with Tenten?" Naruto asked worriedly, obviously forgetting the fact that he was upset. _Just like Naruto, _he thought.

"Well," Sakura looked down and nervously played with her index finger before shooting a glare at them, "Don't tell Tenten I told you, alright?" They both nodded, "I've noticed she's not really being herself lately. And, we think she's homesick. We being Hinata, Ino, and I, of course. So, we decided to have a girl's night over at Ino's place. So no boys whatsoever, understood?"

-end flashback-

He scowled and sat up quickly. There was no way in hell he was going to let that girl's 'funk' ruin his day. _Alright, _he thought_, I'll find something to do outside this house, rain be damned. What time is it? _He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. _It's not late, it's only, _he stared blankly at the lit up numbers_, 10:10. _He heavily laid himself back down into his prior position.

"How ironic.." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Oh!" the blonde shrieked, "How about we prank call the boys!?"

"I-I don't know.." the lavender-eyed girl barely whispered.

"Come on, Hinata," Sakura pleaded, "No offense but you've been turning down all of our ideas."

"Well, I s-suppose it'll be funny..."

"Attagirl!" Ino laughed as she pulled out her phone. "Hm, who to call, who to call?"

"Let's see," Sakura looked the contacts, "Uhm, I don't know. Ten, what do you think?"

"Huh?" the brunette let out unintelligibly.

"Who do you want to prank call?" Ino answered slowly.

"Oh, whoever." She said quickly as she returned to staring at the carpeted floor in the blonde girl's room.

"H-how about Naruto?" Hinata blushed.

"Hm, he'd probably freak out about a 'stranger' getting his number.." Sakura said knowingly. "How about...Shikamaru? That'd maybe funny."

"Knowing him, his phone probably isn't even charged, much less with him. Besides, he lives right next door." Ino accounted.

"How about Sasuke?"

All three girls turned their heads to look at the brunette that still seemed so interested in the carpeted floor. Had she really just suggested that they prank call _**the **_Sasuke Uchiha? The most popular guy in school? Sure, they were all friends but their was no telling what he would do...

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea..." Sakura spoke skeptically.

"Why not?" this time Tenten looked at the other girls, "It's not like he'll do anything about it, I mean he doesn't seem like the type to freak out over someone getting his number and I'm sure he has his phone on him at all times. It all makes sense, right?"

"I-I-" Hinata started but was cut short.

"You are absolutely right!" Ino blurted, "We've known him for quite a long time now. He'll just think we're being **'dumb'** girls! Ten, you genius! What do you think, girls?"

"I guess you've got a point." Sakura sighed and grinned.

"Th-this should be fun..." Hinata smiled shyly.

"Let's do this, then." Tenten spoke, a glimmer of determination in her eyes.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
